Cliff Diving and Kisses
by Russingon5eva
Summary: RUSSINGON! Otherwise known as a relationship between Fingon and Maedhros. Or slash. MxM


**Prompt 61: Challenge – Write something happy.**

**Also partially…all the way…inspired by a picture by Gold Seven on deviant art.**

* * *

_There were always rumors. Maedhros didn't think Fingon ever noticed, but he did. And he cared. It wasn't for him, he could honestly care less. But ever since they had met, Maedhros had always had a need to protect his younger cousin. It really didn't help that Fingon liked dangerous activities and had no shame, not even in public. Especially in public. Maedhros on the other hand, had always felt a need for paranoia and cautious in public about what he did. Fingon noticed this much, he wasn't that naïve. But he took it for paranoia and made it his personal duty to rid Maedhros of his paranoia and for the reckless son of Fingolfin that meant forcing the more careful son of Feanor to participate in dangerous sports and what not. While Maedhros appreciated that this obsession kept Fingon from other things, he did not care for Fingon's pastimes. Until that time Fingon decided that Maedhros needed to jump off a cliff. Literally._

"Findekano, you are insane!" Maitimo playfully smacked the side of Findekano's head as if to prove his point, "I understand you think I need to lighten up, but this…" He spread his arms wide, enveloping the edge of the cliff and the lake below in the embrace, "…it is too much. In. Sane."

Findekano grinned broadly, swinging an arm around Maitimo's shoulders. "It is nothing Rus. Really; it's not even dangerous if you do it right. I do it all the time."

Maitimo raised an eyebrow. "One would thinkyou were the son of Feanor and not I." He coughed and Findekano laughed, throwing his head back.

Maitimo squatted down and peered over the edge of the cliff face. "Not even dangerous, huh?" He murmured sarcastically and Findekano laughed even harder as Maitimo stood and backed away.

"Come on Rus." Findekano said, grabbing his half-cousin's shoulder. "You really do need to loosen up."

"Shut up." Maitimo stuck out his tongue at his friend and messed Findekano's long, black hair.

"I'll push you if you don't jump." Findekano playfully threatened, "And I might either way actually."

Maitimo sighed long and low. "What do you want me to get again?"

"Just a handful of rocks." Findekano grinned. "And make sure you don't land on your stomach when you hit. It hurts. A lot." And he pushed Maitimo playfully.

Maitimo groaned and Findekano pushed him harder, sending him on his way down and dived after him, hitting the water with a loud 'splash'.

After a few minutes, he re-surfaced and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Maitimo?" Silence and Findekano felt fear creep into his heart. "Maitimo!"

Someone pulled him under, laughing, and when he surfaced, Maitimo threw a handful of pebbles into Findekano's face.

"I win!" He grinned playfully and started splashing Findekano.

Findekano laughed in relief and then pounced on Maitimo, holding his head under the water for a few seconds in retaliation. Maitimo didn't resurface and instead swam under Findekano and pulled him underwater, pretending to drag him down into the depths of the lake.

Findekano found his face right up against Maitimo's and hurriedly swam up for air, blushing bright red.

Maitimo surfaced beside him, laughing and gasping for breath. He kicked some water at Findekano, and then swam off; giggling like an elfling.

Findekano spat water out of his mouth and gave chase, laughing just as hard, the almost-kiss forgotten by him, but not by Maitimo.

Findekano finally caught up and tackled Maitimo onto the beach and they just lay there for a few minutes laughing with Findekano lying on top of Maitimo.

Findekano tried to roll of Maitimo, but the red haired elf stopped him, serious and all playfulness gone. "Kano, can I do something and have you promise not to murder me?"

Findekano stopped, confused. "Sure Rus, but-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Maitimo cut him off by pressing his lips onto Kano's.

Findekano almost drew back, but didn't for some reason and instead, when Maitimo tried to pull out of the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Maitimo's neck and returned the kiss, breaking it only for air.

The two friends stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Findekano shyly touched his lips to Maitimo's; both of them forgetting all else but the other.

They went home and didn't talk about it for a month, but the next time they met at the cliff, Maitimo was the one to push Findekano and Findekano was the one to kiss Maitimo. It switched every time they were alone together there, but neither questioned it. That was their relationship and they were happy with it.

* * *

**Yay, Russingon feels. :) This – to be honest with you – was my first Russingon kisses fic and I'm actually kind of (notice the 'kind of' bit) proud of it. Not my best, but pretty good for the first time I'd not only written slash kisses, but kissing in general. Romance…it isn't really my genre. :)**

**Findekano: Fingon**

**Maitimo: Maedhros**

**And: 'Rus' is short for 'Russandol' which is another one of Maedhros' names.**


End file.
